Dancing in the moonlight
by Megzthewriter
Summary: Klaus has got his coffins back but not all his family. All he needs now is to find his run away wife. Hopefully  the Mystic Falls supernatural don't try to get involved but of course they will after all his wife is a member one of the founding families.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing in the moonlight**

**Summary: Klaus has got his coffins back but not all his family. All he needs now is to find his run away wife. Hopefully the Mystic Falls supernatural don't try to get involved but of course they will after all his wife is a member one of the founding families.**

**Chapter 1: **

_**Klaus POV**_

"A Ball really mother?" Kol, my younger brother asked sitting down on one of the couch's in the parlour, playing with a Nintendo DS. I shook my head at the sight.

"Yes. It will be a lovely night." our mother, Etsher said going though the guest list.

"I think it will be a splendid evening mother." Rebekah said to our mother.

"Niklaus who's this?" Finn said coming in to the room handing me a painted portrait. I looked down and stood up angrily.

"Why where you in my private quarters?" I asked him. He shrugged, sitting down beside Kol taking the game counsel away from him. Elijah looked over my shoulder at the portrait.

"Lydia?" he gasped.

"Who?" our mother asked looking up from her guest list.

"Nik's wife." Rebekah said grinning. I glared at her.

"You married?" Kol asked, his mouth hanging open, Finn's expression similar.

"Where is she?" mother asked me.

"I do jnot know." I whispered. Looking at the black and white portrait. Lydia, my Lydia she was beautiful. She was 17 near 18 on this portrait. Her long black curly hair was pulled back into a neat bun and a few curls escaped framing her perfect and flawless face. Her big eyes framed with long, thick eyelashes, her lips naturally dark and full lips were smiling showing her perfect straight white teeth. She was beautiful she always was.

"May I see?" Mother asked, holding her out for me to give her the portrait. She looked at it and smiled.

"She is beautiful. Have you tried a tracking spell?" She asked me. I nodded sitting down in the armchair.

"It never works." I mumble.

"I will try. Do you have anything that belongs to her?" she asked me. I stood up and walked towards a little golden box sitting on the fire place, opening it. Sitting inside was a beautiful white gold ring with a little piece of the moonstone and two diamonds on either side. Engraved on the ring was _together for eternity _

I handed it to my mother she took it and smiled.

"I will find her my son." she told me kissing my forehead and walked of. I hope you do mother and left the room, heading towards my quarters.

_**Elijah POV**_

"Why did she leave?" Kol asked curiously looking at the picture their mother had left beside the ball arrangements. I heard him gasp.

"She's incredibly beautiful." he said. .

"Klaus is one lucky hybrid." Finn said and grinned. Rebekah glared at him.

"She was very nice, well mannered, warm hearted and wild spirited." Rebekah told them, Rebekah had loved her deeply. She loved the fact that she had a sister but she was also Rebekah's best friend.

"So why did she leave?" Kol repeated his question. I sighed.

"He made her into a vampire." I told him, sighing. Kol and Finn looked surprised.

"Didn't she want to live forever with Klaus?" Finn asked. I smiled.

"She did. But she wanted a child before he turned her, she loved children. They were in a town when someone staked her cause they thought she was a witch. Klaus forced her to drink his blood and when she woke up she was a vampire. She was distraught, so she ran. Klaus has been looking for her since. I believe there are more reasons to it than that but me and Rebekah were not with them around that time. Seeing as they were newly-weds." I told them taking the portrait from them.

"Elijah may I speak to you?" my mother asked me from the door. I nodded and followed her into Niklaus study.

"I have found her. I wish for you to go retrieve her." mother told me. My eyes widened in surprise.

"But mother if she does not wish-" mother cut me of.

"She is a part of this family wither she like it or not. I want us all to be together and happy. The only way for Niklaus to be truly happy is if she is here." she told me, her hand on my shoulder.

"So will you help me?" She asked, giving my shoulder a light squeeze.

"Of course mother." I told her.

"Good." she said smiling.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"In New york. Under the name Lyla Saviour." she told me. I nodded.

"I'll be back before the ball mother." I told her.

"Good boy." she said and kissed my forehead.

_**Next day in Klaus POV**_

"Elijah?" I shouted up the stairs. I went to check the parlour only to see mother drinking tea and looking through some magazines.

"Mother have you seen Elijah?" I asked her. She looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Niklaus. Would you care to join me?" She asked me, pointing to the seat in front of her. I sat down. She poured me a cup of tea.

"Thank you, mother." I said. She smiled at me.

"I have heard a lot about the dashing Salvatore brothers. Maybe I should invite them to the ball as well after all they are one of the founding families." she told me, grinning. I shook my head.

"True. But wherever Elena goes, the Salvatore brothers follow." I told her taking a drink of my tea.

"A love triangle? At least it is not you and Elijah again." she told me, grinning. I smirked.

"No my love is only to my wife. Elijah I'm not so sure." I told her honestly.

"Rebekah has been talking about some boy called Matt. She invited him to the ball."

"Really? He's a footballer." I told her. She looked at me curiously.

"It's a sport mother." I told her. She nodded.

"mother you didn't answer my question." I told her, finishing me tea.

"Which one would that be Niklaus?" she asked looking at some more papers.

"Have you seen Elijah?" I asked her again.

"He left last night. He had some business to attend to. He'll be back either tonight or tomorrow." she told me.

"He could miss the ball." I told her. She smiled and shook her head.

"No he won't miss the ball." she said. I nodded, standing up.

"Where are you going Niklaus?" she asked me. I grinned.

"I need a new tux. I have to look my best mother." I told her. She shook her head.

"You always look dashingly handsome my son." she told me.

"I know." I said and winked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dancing in the moonlight **

**Chapter 2:**

_**Elijah POV**_

I was standing in front of Yale university, waiting to see the familiar face. There were plenty of students walking in and out of the campus. I spotted her the second she was in seeing view. People stopped and looked at her, they couldn't take their eyes of her and I couldn't really blame them.

She was beautiful. She was exactly like I remembered. Tall, long legs, slim waist, flat stomach and a perfect sized chest. Her neck was long and elegant her face was flawless, natural dark lips, straight nose and long, thick eyelashes framing stunning crystal blue eyes. Her long jet black hair in loose curls falling down her back nearly touching her waist in a waterfall of silk. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. Her eyes widening in horror. She shook her head whispering no and took of, sprinting down the street.

I shook my head knowing that she wasn't going to cooperate. I followed her easily until I reached a nice little house. I walked right in, knowing there wasn't any humans. I felt a sharp pain, I looked down and saw the stake right in the stomach. I sighed and pulled it out. I took hold of her arms.

"I liked that shirt." I told her. She glared at me.

"How did you find me?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"A witch." I told her honestly. She shook her head, pulling away from me.

"Impossible. I have loads of witch's hiding me from him."

"It was the original witch." I told her. She grinned.

"So he finally revived you all." she said, smiling. I looked at her in shock.

"You knew?" I asked her. She nodded.

"There's no secrets in marriage." she said, her voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Well it's time to come back. Haven't you been on the run long enough?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Not long enough. Maybe in a few thousand years I'll drop by for a little visit." she said, grinning. I spotted something at her neck. I pushed her against the wall making sure she couldn't move. I looked at the necklace with wide eyes. I remembered then.

_Flashback_

"_Klaus who is this?" I asked my brother as I watched curiously a young girl hiding behind my brother. _

"_Lydia dear introduce yourself to my brother." he said stepping out of her way. She curtsied keeping her head down._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lydia Salvatore." she said, looking up I was met with piercing crystal blue eyes._

"Salvatore." I repeated. How could I not of remembered. No wonder Niklaus hated Damon so much he was a male copy of Lydia.

"Yes. What about it?" she asked and huffed.

"Your brothers-" I began.

"He killed them didn't he?" she asked, cutting me of. I looked at her curiously.

"I dare say, you are out of the loop aren't you?" I asked her. I saw a look of confusion spread across her face.

"I don't talk to any supernatural being after all he does control most of them doesn't he." she said looking at the ground.

"Let me tell you everything you've missed. Klaus found the next doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert-"

"Gilbert as in one of the founding families of Mystic Falls?" she asked me. I nodded.

"You remember Katerina don't you?" I asked her. She nodded and grimaced.

"I had a little run in with the bitch." she spat. I raised an eyebrow.

"She was going to sell my whereabouts to Klaus for freedom but I escaped." she told me. I nodded of course Katerina would do something like that.

"Well right after Niklaus took you from Mystic Falls, Katerina went and stayed with your family. She made both your brothers fall in love with her, gave them both her blood and your father shot them, changing them both in to vampires." I told her. I saw her eyes water.

"You mean both my brothers are alive?" she asked me. I nodded, she smilied.

"Where are they?" she asked me.

"In Mystic Falls." her smile faded in an instant.

"They both met Elena and both fell in love with her. Klaus broke his curse and Elena is still alive. Stefan went back to his old days as a ripper to save Damon who was bite by Tyler lockwood one of Klaus's hybrids. Katerina then reawakened Mikael who tried to kill Klaus but Stefan stopped him in order get his freedom back, so Klaus then killed Mikael. After that Stefan went slightly mad and stole all the coffins. Now we are all back and mother wants us all to be a big happy family." I told her. She slumped onto the floor. And looked up at me with desperate eyes.

"So if I want to see my brothers again, I have to go back to Klaus?" she whispered. I nodded. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'll get in contact with them some other way. I can't go back to him." she said. I sighed.

"Wrong answer." I said. I then injected her with a dose of vervain in the neck. She passed out instantly.

"Sorry Lydia." I whispered taking her into my arms.

_**Klaus POV**_

Where is Elijah? I wanted to know. Mother's ball was in less than 5 hours and it would make her so upset if Elijah wasn't here. I heard a car pull up the drive, ignoring it I went back to reading my book, it was the journal I kept the first year I met Lydia.

_22__nd__ October 1864_

_Today was the most interesting day. I was passing through Mystic Falls, our old home. _

_I was in the woods when I smelled the sweet scent of blood so I followed it. In a clearing I found a girl in a navy blue gown sitting on the floor holding her bleeding hand. She looked up and saw my face. She didn't scream in fear but she looked at me curiously. _

"_Are you a vampire?" she asked me. I nodded._

"_I guess my father isn't crazy then." she told me and smiled. I immediately felt connected to her and just couldn't bring myself to kill her._

_I had asked her age which she replied didn't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age. I was startled and speechless. She only grinned and told me she just turned 15 so her father was looking for suitors which is why she ran of into the forest. She told me she didn't want to be married to a boring man. She wanted to fall in love and see the world. I granted her wish. I went to her father, gave him more money he could dream of and took her with me. _

_Lets hope it wasn't a mistake._

_Niklaus._

"Niklaus come down please." I heard my mother call from downstairs. I hated it when she called me Niklaus. I walked slowly down the stairs.

"Mother please do not call me that. It's Klaus-" I stopped halfway down the stairs at what I saw. In Elijah's arms was my sweet Lydia. She was obviously unconscious. Elijah was carrying her bridal style and she laying limply in his arms. I just stared at her, I couldn't move all I could do was stare.

"Klaus. It really is her." Elijah said gently. I rushed over, taking her into my arms. Her face was so peaceful it looked like she was sleeping. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. I looked up at my mother and Elijah.

"Thank you. Thank you both so much." I whispered and kissed Lydia's forehead.

"You deserve happiness." mother said and started to climb the stairs.

"Make sure she is ready for the ball. Mystic falls is going to meet all of the Mikaelsen family." she said and continued up the stairs.

"You do remember who her brothers are don't you?" Elijah asked me. I looked up at him and smirked.

"Why of course. Why do you think I haven't killed them?" I asked him. He shook his head, smiling gently.

"What an interesting night this will be." he said.

"Oh I know." I said and smirked. I headed back up the stairs towards my quarters inside my bedroom I set her gently on the bed. I brushed the hair away from her face.

"Now that I've got you back Lydia, there's no running away this time." I whispered and kissed her lips softly. Before leaving the room. After all I had to find a dress for my beautiful wife.

I was just leaving the dress shop as I ran into Damon. I smirked at him.

"Ah Damon. I hope you'll be joining us tonight?" I asked him. He nodded, straining a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it Klaus." he said. I grinned.

"Good. I knew you would come along after all we are family." I told him. He gave me a weird look.

"I won't keep you. See you tonight and don't be late." I said walking back to my car.

The Salvatore brother's are not going to like this.

I returned home. I liked the sound of that, home. After all that is where the heart is isn't it? My dear Lydia was my heart. And she was here. I grinned I felt like I was on top of the world.

"Is that Lydia's dress?" Rebekah asked me standing at the door. I nodded.

"Is she awake yet?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"She's coming around." she replied, looking at the bag I held.

"There better be shoes and jewellery in there." she said indicating to the bag. I grinned.

"Of course. You of all people should know I love spoiling my wife." I told her. She pouted.

"I know. You use to buy her more dresses than me." she said. I chuckled.

"And that was before I even married her. You weren't with us the year we were married. She had gifts everyday." I told her. Rebekah smiled gently.

"She'll come around Nik." she told me. I nodded.

"I know." I said and walked up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dancing in the moonlight**

**Chapter 3:**

_**Damon POV**_

We are family? What the hell is he going on about. I shook my head. I wonder what his plans or tonight. Better be careful.

I shook my head again I had no time for that. I had to find a tux for my handsome self to woo darling Elena. I smirked. If only it was that easy.

_**Klaus POV**_

She was waking up. I heard her groan in pain slightly before she sat up, rubbing her neck. Then her eyes snapped open she looked around the room her eyes stopped when she spotted me leaning against the wall.

"Hello, love." I said, grinning. She glared at me.

"Niklaus." she spat.

"No darling, it's only Klaus now." I replied. She knew I hated the name Niklaus.

"Why am I here?" she demanded. I grinned.

"Isn't that what husbands and wife's are supposed to do? Live together, be happy together, share the same bed." I said and wiggled my eyebrows. She glare at me.

"In your Dreams." she hissed at me. I pinned her to the bed.

"Oh I do dream about it. Every night in fact." I said, kissing her neck. She struggled against me. I let go of her and she was immediately at the other side of the room.

"You have better not of hurt my brothers." she told me. I shook my head.

"I nearly killed Damon numerous times and Stefan a few. But they are both unharmed. After all they are family." I told her, grinning.

"You'll see them tonight at our family's ball." I told her. She glared at me.

"We are not married." she told me. I glared at her.

"Of course we are." I told her. She smiled.

"Not in this century." she replied.

"Our marriage certificate is still a record I found it a few years ago when I was looking for you."

"I know I brought it in asking for a divorce but they didn't take me serious and said that it was impossible." I grinned.

"Then you'll be happy to see a copy of our new marriage certificate." I told her, showing her the brand new one. She glared at me.

"So darling wife, we are married wither you like it or not. Remember our promise, together for eternity." I said pulling her closer to me.

"So Mrs Mikaelsen, you better get ready. Mother is throwing a ball and you are going." I told her, kissing her nose. She glared at me.

"I'm not going." she said. I sighed, time to pull out the big guns.

"Well when Stefan and Damon arrive they might trip and land on a stake going straight through their hearts." I told her.

"They'll be there?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'll go then." she sighed.

"The stylists will help you get ready. After all I want Mystic Falls to be envious of me for having such a stunning wife." I told her and grinned.

"Tonight you will behave and not runaway." I said. Looking straight in to her eyes, compelling her.

"I will behave and not runaway." she repeated.

"Be good and get ready." I said. I leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head making my lips come in contact with her cheek. I growled and stormed out of the room.

"People are arriving Nik." Rebekah said weaing a long green gown, her hair was flowing down her back, pin straight.

"You look beautiful." I told her. She smiled, then playfully pouted.

"Yes but your wife outshines me." she told me and winked and went downstairs to join the party.

I looked up when I heard the light sound of feminine footsteps. I gasped at the sight in front of me.

Lydia was standing there wearing strapless gown. The top part was like a corset, showing her slim waist and great chest size. The bottom flared out like what most would call a princess gown.

The gown was a crystal blue, a shade darker than her eyes. On the top part there was some flower designs in diamonds and beads. Her hair was up in some elegant up do, a few curls escaping here and there. On her neck was hanging a necklace which could make anybody turn green with envy. The neclace was made in the same sort of design as the beads on her dress, the diamonds sparkling in the light, a matching bracelet was found hanging around her right wrist. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"You look beautfiul." I told her, offering her my hand. She accepted after hesitating.

"I almost forgot." I said pulling a ring out of my pocket.

"My wedding ring." she gasped. I nodded and put it back where it belonged, on her finger.

"Ready for some drama?" I asked her, grinning. She glared at me.

"Mother meet my beautiful wife. Lydia this is my mosther Esther." I said as we neared the stairs. Jolie curtsied and bowed her head in respect.

"It's wonderful to meet you my dear. Niklaus hasn't told me much about you. But I hope in time you will come to see me as mother after all we will be with each other for the rest of eternity." Mother said, smiling slightly.

"If everyone could gather please." I heard Elijah say.

"Time to show our faces." I told her grinning. She just glared at me. As we descended the stairs, to reach my family. I could feel the stares. I looked over the crowd, nearly all were looking at the beauty on my arm in either lust or jealousy. I grinned to myself, I always had to have the best.

_**Damon POV**_

"Who's that?" I heard baby Barbie Vampire whisper to Elena. I looked from Esther to Klaus, he was holding a beauty on his arm. She looked oddly familiar.

"I don't know." Elena replied. I looked over at Elena, she to was very beautiful.

"She's stunning. I mean look at her, she looks like she's been photoshoped." Caroline said grumpily and pouted. Elena shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Welcome thank you for joining us. You know when ever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah began.

"Do you see what I see?" I muttered to Stefan, for him to reply. "Oh yeah."

"Tonight's pick is a century's old waltz. So if all of you could please find us a partner please join us in the ballroom." Elijah finished off. I looked over the original family again, my eyes landing on the black haired beauty, who was she and why did she feel so familiar?

_**Klaus POV**_

"May I have your hand, love?" I asked Lydia as soon as Elijah finished his speech. She glared at me.

"Of course." she said, placing her hand in mine and giving me a fake smile.

"Look more believable love after all we are a married couple happily in love." I told her, escorting her to the ballroom. She just glared at me again.

"I hate you." she hissed. I grinned at her.

"There's a thin line between love and hate, darling. You'll grow to love me again." I told her. I saw Damon and Stefan eyeing my wife strangely, they were looking at her as if she was familiar and trying to remember her. Of course they wouldn't think it was their sister after all I did compel the two younger Salvatore's that she had died. But my wife didn't know that.

During the dance when we switched partner's I saw that Lydia was now dancing with Elijah and I Caroline.

"How's the shoulder?" I asked her and gave her a charming grin.

"Fine. So who's she? I thought Rebekah was your only sister." She asked as we danced. I grinned, knowing for a fact the little baby vamp liked to gossip.

"Of course not, she's my wife." I told her, she nearly tripped.

"Your married?" she said, clearly shocked. I nodded.

"Beautiful is she not? Doesn't she just outshine every other woman in the room?" I asked her, looking at my wife with complete admiration as the dance ended. Caroline rushed over to Damon.

_**Damon POV**_

During the dance when we changed partners I was paired up with Rebekah. Great I thought to myself.

"So who's the new girl?" I asked her. She grinned.

"Nick's wife." she stated. I nearly let go of her as I twirled her around.

"He's married?" I asked in shock. She nodded.

"For nearly 147 years. He's madly in love with her. He always buys her more gifts." she said and pouted.

"Not bad looking." I said and gave her a sly grin. She glared at me.

"I wouldn't even think about it and that's disgusting, when you find out why you'll agree with me." she said. I raised an eyebrow but she ignored it.

"Your brother said something strange to me, earlier this day. He said we were family. Do you know what going around the crazy hybrid's mind?" I asked her. She grinned.

"All in good time Mr Salvatore." she replied as the dance ended. I looked around Where the hell is Elena?

_**Klaus POV**_

After the dance, I guided Lydia over towards Carol Lockwood.

"Mayor Lockwood, thank you for coming." I said as we reached them. She turned around and smiled at me. When she saw Lydia her eyes widened like most did.

"Klaus it's a pleasure to be here. Who is your date?" she asked me, smiling.

"Oh how rude am I. Lydia this is Carol Lockwood the mayor of Mystic falls, her son who isn't here is a Hybrid to actually. And this Carol is my dear wife Lydia." I said and kissed the top of Lydia's looked startled.

"Your married?" she asked. It seemed like everyone was saying that, I grinned.

"Yes for nearly 147 years. Right honey?" I asked Lydia. She faked a smiled.

"Yes darling." she said in a fake sweet voice.

"Now if you'll excuse me and my wife we have to go welcome the other guests." I said, guiding her away.

"Lydia! We must catch up." Rebekah said suddenly, popping up in front of us.

""Rebekah!" Lydia said happily and hugged Rebekah.

"We'll be back in a minute, we are going to the ladies." Rebekah said pulling my wife away from me. I walked over to Damon who was drinking some champagne.

"Hot wife." he said when he spotted me. I grinned.

"Well I do like to have the best." I told him.

"Never thought you were the type to marry though." he said, smirking. I shrugged.

"Mystic falls girls have a certain spark I enjoy." I told him. He looked at me curiously.

"She's from Mystic Falls?" I nodded and grinned.

"We met on the 22nd of October in 1864 in the forest. I went to her father gave him the money he asked for and left straight away." I told him, trying to get a reaction. I saw sorrow fill his eyes.

"I want you to remember what really happened that day." I said, looking him straight in the eyes and walked of.

_**Damon POV **_

"I want you to remember what really happened that day." he said, looking me straight in the eyes, before walking away. I looked at him like he was going mad until a memory filled my mind.

"_Lydia! We have been looking for you everywhere!" me and Stefan said as she walked into the house._

"_Come in." she said and a man stepped through the door, tall around my age with dark blonde curly hair and dark blue eyes, he was wearing expensive looking clothes._

"_Who is this?" Stefan asked her, watching the man carefully._

"_This is Niklaus. Niklaus these are my brothers, Damon and Stefan." she said, introducing us._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you both. Now Lydia my dear where is your father?" He asked her. She brought him to the study. Not even 10 minutes later the door opened and out walked our father and Niklaus. _

"_Thank you. Have a pleasant day. Lydia we're leaving now. Let's head to Italy what do you think?" he asked her. Her eyes widened and she nodded. _

"_What's going on!" Stefan demanded._

"_From this day on you will think Lydia died, never talk about her again and that you never saw me at least until I say you can remember." he said, looking Stefan straight into the eyes. Stefan nodded and repeated. He then looked over at me and done the same. I tried to resist but I just couldn't. _

I gasped from the memory. I saw Klaus walking around with the beauty again. It hit me then, that woman that Klaus was married to was Lydia, my little sister!


End file.
